El orgullo roto de una Shinigami
by Kuroganetzuki
Summary: Inoe Orihime ha decidido decirle finalmente a Ichigo lo que siente... pero... ¿Que hacian Rukia e Ishida escuchando? Rabia y dolor mas alla del orgullo de una Shinigami. Rukia POV...


**Un mal dia para Kurosaki**

Angel: ¡Waa! Mi segundo Ichiruki! Sinceramente me salió de la nada.

Shini: Zzzz

Angel: Bueno la idea surgió de un antiguo fic que nunca subí y un poco mezclado con mi ultimo fic de Soul Eater.

Shini: Zzzz

Angel: Pero bueno espero que… ¡MALDITA SEA SHINI-BAKKA DESPIERTA!

Shini: Zzzz

Angel: *** **Suspiro** * ** Es caso perdido…

Shini: No me fastidies Alice…

Angel: * se sonroja* a veces me pregunto porque siempre sueña conmigo… Como sea la compasión no es lo mío

*Saca un libro de la nada y le pega despertándolo al fin. *

Shini: T-T

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es claramente obra de Tite Kubo… es una lastima si… Bueno por que el Ichiruki e HitsuHina serian oficiales pero no ToT que realidad mas cruel…<p>

* * *

><p>Miro fastidiado a la chica que corría frente a sí. Corrió mas a prisa intentando alcanzarle en vano. Rukia era más rápida que el… lo pequeña le ayuda en cuanto a velocidad.<p>

-¡ENANA!- grito Kurosaki molesto, la pequeña chica volteo a verle con el rostro lleno de molestia.

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA KUROSAKI!- grito, paró en seco frente al Instituto. Ichigo se apresuro llegando al lado de Rukia.

-¡PUES A TI TORPE! ¡YO NO VEO OTRA FASTIDIOSA CON PROBLEMAS DE CRECIMIENTO!- grito molesto, Rukia apretó los puños molesta.

-¡SOLO ESTAS MOLESTO PORQUE POR **TU **CULPA LLEGAMOS TARDE!-

-¡¿MI CULPA? ¡SI TU FUISTE QUE TE ENCAPRICHASTE CON "COMER UN DESAYUNO NUTRITIVO"!-

-¡ESTUPIDO INCULTO! ¡FUE TU CULPA!-

El Quincy se acerco a ambos suspirando, Inoe le acompañaba sonriente. Tatsuki venia atrás intentando conversar con Chad quien solo asentía a cada comentario.

-Y ahora… ¿Por qué pelean?- pregunto el Quincy acomodándose los lentes. Inoe miro curiosa y sonrojada a Kurosaki, recordando lo acordado con Tatsuki… ese sería el gran día… el día en que ella al fin le dijese al joven que…

-¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA ENANA ES UNA MALCRIADA!-

-¡MALCRIADA TÚ ABUELA!-

-¡NO TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA! ¡ENANA PLANA Y MARIMACHA!-

-¡AL MENOS YO TENGO UN COLOR DE CABELLO NORMAL!-

-¡JODER RUKIA DEJA MI CABELLO EN PAZ!-

-¡Y SI NO QUIERO! ¡KUROSAKI VETE A…-

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Hoy te ves tan linda!- saludo Keigo acercándose al grupo reunido en la entrada.

-Muchas gracias Asano-kun… Como te decía Kurosaki-kun será mejor entrar todos juntos… Es mejor no llegar tarde- susurro con la vocecilla fingida que el joven Kurosaki tanto odiaba. Todos caminaron hacia el salón sin decir una palabra.

Inoe Orihime estaba absorta a la clase, seguía sumergida en su mar de pensamientos mientras observaba detenidamente al joven Kurosaki quien parecía estar a punto de dormirse ante la aburrida lección impartida. ¿Estaría bien? Lo había planeado ya hace una semana y aun así no estaba segura… ¿Decírselo o actuar? ¡Decirlo! Claro… ella era incapaz de actuar, completamente incapaz de "actuar". Suspiro, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que se considerase lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para confesar tal cosa a Kurosaki. El no lo esperaría, sería algo sorpresivo pero estaba segura de que correspondería.

-¿Tatsuki-chan?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Estás segura de que está bien?- pregunto con nerviosismo mirando a Kurosaki. La chica suspiro resignada ante la actitud de Inoe.

-Ya te dije…si quieres tanto al estúpido de Ichigo deberías decírselo… después de todo alguien te lo podría quitar…- murmuro ella mirando a la Kuchiki menor, quien estaba absorta dibujando a "Chappy" en su cuaderno.

-¿Alguien?-

-Si alguien- contesto ligeramente hastiada por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Quién?- pregunto entre curiosa y preocupada.

-¡ALGUIEN!- grito dando con el puño en la mesa,

-Arisawa queda castigada.- oyeron decir a la maestra mientras escribía en el pizarrón. Tatsuki solo maldijo en un susurro su falta de paciencia.

-¡JA! Al fin algo bueno en el día- comento el Shinigami sustituto mirando de reojo a su amiga de la infancia.

-Kurosaki-kun esa no es forma de hablarle a tus amigos…- murmuro la pequeña Shinigami mirándole con reproche y hablando con una dulce voz- Que decepción…-

-¡Cállate Rukia!- grito clavándole la mirada a la chica quien solo desvió la suya.

-¡Kurosaki! ¡¿Vas a hacerle compañía a Arisawa? – murmuro la maestra fulminándole con la mirada, Ichigo solo refunfuño.

-¡NO MAESTRA! ¡NO DEJE A ESE ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA CONMIGO!- grito ella con una burlesca sonrisa dirigida a su amigo.

-¡Si profesora! ¡Déjelo! ¡Kurosaki-kun es un abusivo merece castigo!-

-¡TATSUKI! ¡RUKIA!-

-¡CALLENSE TODOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y DEJENME DAR LA ESTUPIDA CLASE!- grito exasperada la docente acallando todos los comentarios.

-S-si… sensei…-

_**Rukia POV**_

-¡CASI ME CASTIGAN POR TU MALDITA CULPA RUKIA!- grito el estúpido ese mientras salíamos del salón para el receso.

-No es mi culpa que no logres guardar tus pensamientos en tu cabeza- conteste con sencillez, Ichigo me miro molesto para luego suspirar.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza ¿lo sabías?- pregunto mirándome de reojo pero sonriendo. Este está cada vez más raro. Últimamente Ichigo me sonreí más seguido, y también nuestras discusiones son más frecuentes.

-¡Es tu problema!- grite y me cruce de brazos, el solo suspiro.

-¡HEY ICHIGO!- grito Arisawa acercándose a ambos, yo le sonreí, el cabeza de zanahoria solo suspiro y murmuro un "Otro dolor de cabeza" recibiendo un codazo de mi parte.

-¡¿CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA ENANA?- grito, si bien estaba tranquila mi tranquilidad se había ido al diablo con lo de "enana"

¡¿Qué SE CREIA UN POSTE DE TRES METROS O QUE?

-¡NO ME LLAMES ENANA!- grite fuerte, Tatsuki contribuyo conmigo pateando a Ichigo en el estomago.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡No le hagas eso a Kurosaki-kun!- grito Inoe, quien había salido de la nada… quizá venia con Arisawa, bueno, no la note…

-¡Hola Inoe!- salude con una sonrisa, Ichigo estaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, aproveche para desquitarme el haberme llamado enana y me pare sobre él.

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Hola!- saludo sonriéndome, suspire, últimamente _ese _asunto me retumbaba mucho en la cabeza, y al ver a Inoe con esa sonrisa… Ella era tan linda y yo…

-Enana podrías quitarte de encima?- comento Ichigo con aburrimiento y un claro sonrojo… ¿Por qué estaba…

¡MALDITO BASTARDO PERVERTIDO! Comencé a saltar sobre el hundiéndole en el suelo, Tatsuki sonrojada me ayudo saltando sobre el también. Inoe solo estaba ahí parada mirándonos como estúpida. ¡BASTARDO PERVERTIDO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!

-¡ESTUPIDO ZANAHORIO PERVERTIDO!- grite Ichigo solo gritaba de dolor, Tatsuki seguía saltando encima de él acompañándome. Ok tengo que admitir que lo que dije feu ridículo.

-¡ENANA IDIOTA! ¡LOS ZANAHORIOS NO EXISTEN!- grito él desde el suelo para luego gritar, estaba roja de la ira y la vergüenza. Realmente no tenía un argumento contra eso…

-¡SI NO ES ASI ENTONCES QUE MIERDA ERES TU ICHIGO! ¡¿UNA FRESA?- grito Tatsuki contrarrestando su comentario, Ichigo (aun en el suelo y siendo pisado por ambas) se sonrojo. Últimamente eso le pasaba por cualquier cosa.

-¡NO SOY UNA FRESA!- grito el sonrojado, ambas reímos dejando de saltar momentáneamente

-Este… Tatsuki-chan… Kuchiki-san… van a matar a-

-¡NO TE METAS!- gritamos ambas a Inoe… Ok no era mi intención gritarle pero esto era entre Ichigo, Tatsuki, el suelo y yo.

-¡FRESITA! ¡FRESITA!- canturreaba Arisawa mientras volvía a saltar sobre Ichigo hice lo mismo. Saltar sobre él era divertido… incluso olvide que tenía que mantener el aspecto de niña buena… Bueno solo era Arisawa…

-¡FRESA APLASTADO!- grite mientras daba un gran salto al tiempo que Tatsuki reía a carcajadas.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO RUKIA! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ DE UNA MISERABLE VEZ!- grito él, ambas bajamos de encima suyo dando por acabado nuestro trabajo.

-Arisawa… ¿no estabas castigada?- pregunte, era cierto en clase la habían castigado. Ella palideció ante lo dicho.

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡GRACIAS POR RECORDARMELO KUCHIKI!- y salió corriendo directo al salón.

Inoe y yo nos miramos aturdida, ella sonrió nerviosa y confundida. Recordé otra vez _ese_ asunto… ¿Por qué ahora me importaba mi apariencia? Total soy 5 veces mayor que estos mortales… pero aun así hace días que ese asunto no deja de inquietarme… Ichigo se paro limpiándose el polvo, sin mucho daño aparentemente, me miraba furioso como siempre que hice algo que deja por el suelo su orgullo o amenaza contra su integridad física. Mire a Inoe nuevamente, ella era un chica linda con su pelo rojizo, anaranjado, y sus ojos grises. Y claro… bastante parecida a la teniente del 10 escuadrón… Ciertamente linda, y yo… hasta estoy comenzando a creerme lo que dice Ichigo sobre mi… que parezco una mocosa.

-Oye enana…!ENANA!- grito voltee a verle me miraba entre molesto y preocupado. Inoe también me miraba preocupadamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¡LLEVO UN BUEN RATO LLAMANDOTE Y TU EN LA LUNA!-

-Aja-

-¿AJA?-

-¡AJA!-

-¡AJA!-

-¡JODER ICHIGO DEJAME EN PAZ!- grite y me fui de ahí, al menos lo intente, el me tomo de la muñeca, voltee y me miraba serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto frunciendo el seño más de lo normal, yo me mordí el labio nerviosa. Estúpido fresa que sabía cuando algo me pasaba.

-¡NADA!- grite yo y con repugnancia fingida me deshice del agarre,

-Kuchiki-san tranquila…- murmuro Inoe, repentinamente sentí como alguien me tomaba por los hombros al tiempo que Ichigo ponía cara de desagrado.

-Kuchiki-san, Inoe-san, deberían de optar por ignorar al tarado de Kurosaki…- voltee ligeramente encontrándome con Ishida, estaba parado tras de mí con sus manos en mis hombros.

-¡LARGATE QUE ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!- grito Ichigo rodeándome la cintura con su brazo y apartándome de Ishida, me sonroje ante ello.

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun?- murmuro Inoe, yo con vergüenza retire su brazo de mi cintura, Ichigo me miro confundido y sonrojado notando que había hecho. Estúpido…

-L-lo siento R-Rukia- se disculpo ¿Por qué? Este estúpido no puede ser más incomprensible…

-¡Kurosaki-kun puedo hablar contigo a solas!- soltó Inoe con un gran sonrojo cubriéndola, esto no me pareció, Ichigo me miro, Ishida miro a Ichigo y yo mire a Inoe.

-Parece que salimos sobrando ¿no Kuchiki-san?- menciono Ishida acomodándose las gafas, yo asentí.

-Aparentemente tienen algo importante que hablar a SOLAS así que…- yo suspire con rabia cruzándome de brazos- Así que ¿Vamos a comer Ishida?-

Tome a Ishida del brazo y caminamos en dirección contraria a ellos, quienes también caminaban.

-Vamos a espiarlos ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Seguro que esto está bien Kuchiki-san?- pregunto Ishida a mi lado con voz temblorosa, yo le mire furiosa por su cobardía.

-¡Claro que lo está!- murmure con el tono de voz ligeramente elevado, el pareció dudar un minuto, yo suspire- ¡Además tu lo sugeriste!-

Estábamos tras unos arbustos y enfrente nuestro Ichigo e Inoe sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin decir nada, desde aquí podríamos oírles a la perfección pero NOOO ellos no hablaban en lo absoluto… Ishida estaba a mi lado, se a la perfección de que el Quincy este gusta de Inoe, por ello estaba conmigo. Pero eso ya no importa…

-Oye Inoe… no es por nada pero… el estar aquí… ¿no que íbamos a hablar?- pregunto Ichigo mirando hacia arriba y con una mano en la cabeza, ella se tenso claramente ante la pregunta, Ishida y yo nos acercamos un poco más para oír mejor.

-P-pues si… es que yo quiero decirte algo importante pero… no sé cómo…- murmuro, ella volteo a verle con la cara completamente roja, aunque de este punto solo logre verles de perfil.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Puedes decirme cualquier cosa!- grito el descerebrado ese, sonriéndole. No me agrado en lo absoluto tal cosa… ni su tono, ni su sonrisa, ni tampoco la confianza que le permitía…

-E-es que… bueno yo n-no sé cómo… lidiar con algo así… bueno… e-es que lo que tengo que decirte es algo MUY privado y muy importante…- murmuro nerviosa,

¿Qué tendría que decirle ella a él? Ella no es de las que se anda con confianza con cualquier chico… y menos con alguien como Ichigo… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Ishida sobre la mía, sobre el pasto, ambos estábamos acuclillados tras los arbusto, no era necesario tal roce… sentí un poco de vergüenza, voltee a verle pero él seguía impasible esperando las palabras de Inoe.

-Ella se lo dirá…- susurro él, apretó mi mano ligeramente y en ese momento comprendí que lo que fuera que fuese a decirle ella a él era algo que le dolería a Ishida… y por ello no quería sentirse solo, apreté su mano también. No se inmuto.

-¿Inoe? No tienes que estar nerviosa… total es conmigo con quien hablas no con Keigo- menciono el sonriéndole otra vez, esta actitud estúpida de Ichigo me estaba molestando mucho. ¡¿Por qué diablos era tan amable con ella?

-E-está bien K-Kurosaki-kun… es que Tatsuki-chan me dijo que estaría bien si te lo dijese… pero la verdad es que esto me pone muy nerviosa…- murmuro, ¿no podía hablar claro?

-Si no quieres decírmelo no lo digas. Menos si la idiota de Tatsuki te dijo que me lo contases- sentencio, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No! ¡Digo si! Quiero decir… ¡Yo si quiero decírtelo Kurosaki-kun! Pero eso no… impide que este nerviosa…- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, cada vez estaba más sonrojada. Ishida apretó mi mano un poco más.

Puede que nunca le hablase directamente, a decir verdad casi nunca hablaba con el Quincy pero… aun así había ido con el descerebrado a rescatarme… y siempre estaba con nosotros… así que a pesar de todo era un "Nakama" y por ello no podía negarle mi apoyo en una situación que le resultase dolorosa. Aunque él era lo opuesto a Ichigo.

-Entonces dilo-

¿Por qué los compare? ¡Y que si eran opuestos! Ichigo era del tipo de chico que iba a lo bruto con todo, peleando y gritando. Pero que también es muy noble. Un gran amigo. Mi amigo. Por algún motivo pensarlo me supo mal, como si eso no nos describiese bien, o como si eso no me llenase… Pero solo éramos amigos entonces… ¿Por qué me molesta tal definición?

-E-es que… Yo… K-Kurosaki-kun yo… ¡Yo t-t-te q-quiero!- grito Inoe.

Sude frio en ese instante. ¡¿QUERER A ESE DESCEREBRADO? ¡¿ELLA? Todo cobro sentido entonces, las miradas, los sonrojos, el deseo de volverse fuerte, y el hecho de que Ishida estuviese así… Siempre había sido tonta para estas cosas pero… esta vez fui una ESTUPIDA como para no notarlo… La rabia contra Ichigo e Inoe se agolpo en mi, también sentí rabia conmigo misma por no notarlo… pero principalmente contra ellos dos.

_Celos _

¿Era eso? Me sorprendió la mención mental de esa palabra, ¿Celosa yo? ¡¿DE ICHIGO? Me pare al instante, aun sosteniendo la mano del Quincy quien estaba medio embobado por lo dicho, como si no creyese que lo dijo, Ichigo e Inoe voltearon al instante encontrándome ahí parada intentando ocultar la mirada, espiándoles y aun sosteniendo la mano de Ishida.

-¡¿Rukia? ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- grito el estúpido ese poniéndose en pie, hale la mano de Ishida quien inmediatamente se puso en pie también, un tanto nervioso y sonrojado- ¡PORQUE DIABLOS TIENES DE LA MANO AL ESTUPIDO DE ISHIDA!-

-Ese no es problema tuyo- conteste yo, mi voz sonó tan áspera como yo lo deseaba, Ichigo me miro molesto ignorando lo que dije, pude ver como claramente fulminaba a Ishida con la mirada.

-¡SUELTA A RUKIA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA, ISHIDA!- grito acercándose a ambos.

Orihime parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, de la vergüenza quizá. Parecía que en cualquier momento sufriría una crisis nerviosa, ni yo estando tan cohibida llegaba a verme así. Quizá… quizá estaba así por él. Porque interrumpí la respuesta de Ichigo a su declaración. Solo en este momento quise no haber sido tan impulsiva y haberme quedado ahí unos segundos más para saber que respondería Ichigo… Y si el… correspondía?

_Rabia= Celos_

Rabia… mucha rabia… demasiada. La sangre me hervía… tenía tantas ganas de sacar a Sode no Shirayuki y matarlos a ambos… y también unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-K-Kurosaki-kun…- susurro Inoe, Ishida dio un respingo al oír su voz. Me miro de reojo y le solté,

-Me van a explicar qué DEMONIOS hacían ustedes dos solos ahí atrás y mas te vale Ishida que no hallas puesto un dedo encima de Rukia porque si no yo…-

-Cállate Ichigo…- sentencie, el me miro sorprendido, todos estaban atentos a mis palabras- Ya veo que tienes mucho que hablar con Inoe… espero que les vaya bien…-

Antes de que alguien respondiese yo comencé a correr, saliendo del Instituto incluso, al diablo con las estúpidas clases. Total, ni siquiera soy humana, soy una Shinigami.

Los espasmos me recorrían ya no podía aguantar el llanto, mi labio inferior temblaba aunque yo le estuviese mordiendo en un vano intento de sofocar esta desolante sensación. Ya no pude mas y con un gemido rompí en llanto, ¿Por qué exactamente estaba llorando? Inoe se declaro a Ichigo eso es todo. Una declaración. Algo cotidiano, humano y pudoroso. Que yo estuviese ahí no significaba que debía afectarme tanto… Pero… ¿y si el descerebrado correspondía? Otro gemido, y un gran estremecimiento. Mi corazón late desembocado, ciertamente me sentía humillada y cohibida. Intimidada.

Intimidada ante el hecho de perder a Ichigo, casi como si el fuese _mío. _Aunque no lo fuese en realidad, era mi amigo, mi compañero pero eso no significaba que fuese plenamente _mío. Mi Ichigo. _Reí ante eso… era estúpido solo de pensarlo… Abrace con mayor fuerza mis piernas escondiendo aun mas mi rostro, podía sentir los mechones negro de mi cabello pegarse a mi rostro más de lo normal, recordé entonces a Inoe… ella con su cabello naranja largo hasta la cintura y siempre arreglado, sonreí pensando en lo diferentes que éramos, incluso en el cabello éramos contraria, ella así y yo con el cabello corto, negro y anómalo. Aunque lo de corto fuese por comodidad y por el claro hecho de su asombrosa lentitud para crecer. ¿Cuándo diablos acabe hablando de mi cabello? Refunfuñe entre dientes molesta por desviar tan estúpidamente mi dolor.

Esto era tan estúpido, después de todo más que ser una Shinigami soy una Kuchiki, ¡Pertenezco a uno de los clanes nobles! Y aun así no podía dejar a un lado el estúpido dolor y rabia adolescente que me recorría. Aun siendo una Kuchiki. ¿Qué pensaría Ni-sama? Intente reír ante ello. Pero el dolor y el nudo en mi garganta no me lo permitió.

¿Por qué me dolía tanto? ¿De dónde venían los celos y posesión?

Fruncí el seño, estaba molesta conmigo misma por saber tan poco de los asuntos de esta índole. ¿Por qué quería que Ichigo no correspondiese a Inoe? Ella era mi amiga y una chica muy linda y femenina que siempre se preocupaba por él, a diferencia de mi que solo lo golpeo y le grito que es un idiota (Aunque Idiota si es). Guardándome todo para mí. Tal cual lo hace un Shinigami. Volví a enojarme conmigo al recordar que últimamente olvido el ser una Shinigami entrenada para matar Hollow, recordar que me estoy creyendo la mentira de "ser" una adolescente humana común. De donde me venía tanta rabia?

_Celos_

Me estaba hartando escuchar tal palabra en mi mente, ¿Yo celosa? ¡Pero para eso tendría que estar enamor…

Todo cobro sentido entonces…

¡Era eso! ¡Ese estúpido sentimiento humano que llaman amor! Comencé a reír al pensarlo, por ello después de la estúpida declaración corrí al Senkai, y me quede como idiota en medio del camino apoyada a la pared intentando contener el llanto.

Los celos… eran porque siento algo por Ichigo, la rabia también, lo sonrojos, la posesividad, ¡TODO! Era porque… me encontraba enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¡Oi Enana!- oí gritar, alce la cabeza ligeramente mire entre tanta penumbra una sombra excesivamente familiar, ¡¿Qué demonios hacia el aquí? El pánico me invadió al pensar en que me viese en este estado _por él_.- ¡Ni se te ocurra correr Rukia!-

Me mordí con fuerza el labio, apretando los puños y sin salida, pensé en ponerme en pie y limpiarme las lagrimas pero antes de que siquiera me llevase la mano al rostro el ya estaba frente a mi. Aun con tanta oscuridad podía distinguirse el llamativo color de su cabello, y claro sus ámbares ojos también que me miraban con preocupación.

-Lárgate- ordene intentando volver a esconder mi rostro en mis piernas, pero no pude, el me tomo el rostro con una mano. Estaba acuclillado frente a mí, muy cerca. Su rostro preocupado me hizo sentir ligeramente mejor.

Estaba preocupado por mí.

Pero… es porque yo solo le doy preocupaciones y problemas.

Era una sensación agridulce.

-¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto, yo… por un minuto desee que el volviese con Orihime y no estuviese ahí asiéndome sentir peor.

Negué con la cabeza, el suspiro. Ok estaba siendo sincera con él, dejando a un lado el ser Shinigami dejando a un lado mi orgullo, y hasta mi apellido por él. Por ser escuetamente sincera con él. Ichigo limpio mis lagrimas con su dorso, era un gesto dulce de su parte.

-I-Ichigo…- murmure yo, el me sonrió ligera y casi imperceptiblemente. Pero lo hizo. Me sonrió. Y eso me basto para sincerarme por completo, lanzándome en sus brazos y rompiendo en llanto ante este abrumante sentimiento.

El me abrazo con delicadeza y sorpresa, no era muy a menudo que yo lloraba frente a él. Y mucho menos el que le abrazase. Pero aun así… supo que le necesitaba… como siempre. Me abrazo poniendo una mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi cintura, mientras yo me aferraba apretando ambas manos en su espalda, llorando.

No acostumbraba llorar así, pero tanto tiempo reteniendo las lagrimas por batallas, dolor y frustración tenían que detonar en algún momento, y este era el momento. El detonante de todas mis lagrimas contenidas fue el, Ichigo. Y este abrumante sentimiento que se supone es _amor. _Por más desagradable e imposible que suene. Pero a pesar de eso lo tenía a mi lado… conmigo… Lentamente las lagrimas cesaron mientras la calidez de Ichigo me embargaba.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto el tomándome por los hombros para ver mi rostro. Yo le sonreí, el me sonrió también. En ese instante estaba feliz de tenerlo tan cerca…

-Gracias- dije y el sonrió mas amplio mirándome sin entender, volví a encerrarme en sus brazos, el pareció comprender mi necesidad pues también me abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, yo estaba absorta a la situación, el calor de Ichigo… era embriagante.- Rukia… ¿Qué sucede?-

-Me siento sola…- susurre, de cierta forma era cierto.

Todas mis lagrimas habían sido por la soledad, me sentía sola, pensando que la única persona en la que había confiado plenamente. Exceptuando a Renji claro. Me iba a abandonar, podía ser que yo tuviese muchos amigos entre el Mundo Humano y el Seireitei pero… nadie más que él se dispuso a pelear por mi libertad cuando sucedió aquel incidente… Nadie, ni siquiera yo misma pelee por ella. Pero el sí, fue el primero en luchar… _por mí._

-Rukia…- el volvió a tomarme por los hombros esta vez con cierta rudeza- Conmigo jamás estarás sola ¡¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero… Inoe…- susurre yo, su rostro se volvió de sorpresa cuando mencione ese nombre. Pasaron unos minutos y el sonrió con ternura.

-No me vas a perder Rukia- dijo él, acerco su rostro aun mas al mío, podía escuchar mi corazón latir desembocado ante ese simple acercamiento, poso sus labios sobre mi frente, solo un simple roce, y volvió a estar frente a mi- ¿Crees que si sintiese algo pro Inoe estaría aquí en medio Senkai contigo? ¡Vamos Rukia me conoces!-

-¿Estás diciendo… que sientes algo por mi?- pregunte, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín. Conocía a Ichigo… era cierto… para haber dejado a Inoe así por así significaba que no tenia sentimiento alguno por ella y para que hubiese corrido hasta aquí… para que hubiese ido tras de mi tenía que poseer un sentimiento que no le permitiese dejarme ir.

-N-no lo sé…- susurro él, yo sonreí. Ichigo se sorprendió ante mi sonrisa, y luego sonrió también. Después de todo el también me conocía… y yo no mostraría tal sonrisa si no fuese porque también pensaba igual- Supongo…-

-Yo también…- murmure pero eso le basto a él… se acerco aun mas a mí.

Y claro, me beso… con mucha vergüenza pero lo hizo, ignorando completamente que estábamos en medio del Senkai y que si a un capitán o a cualquiera le entrase por ir a mundo Humano nosotros dos estaríamos en problemas… Pero bueno… es era una nimiedad ahora.

Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar en que de aquí en mas jamás estaría sola… y que no era la única que no entendía muy bien este sentimiento.

Y eso me basto para sonreír.

Angel: Ok, amo el Ichiruki…

Shini: *Se ríe * Quizá por ello te parezcas tanto a Rukia.

Angel: Cállate perro indigente.

Shini: Gato esquizofrénico.

Angel: Ignorando a este inútil intento de amigo…Por si lo preguntan inicialmente iba a ser todo narrado pero se me vino a la mente como seria si Rukia describiese "ese" sentimiento… entonces lo cambie XD.

Shini: Hasta tus fics son anormales. -.-

Angel: Tampoco es que odie del todo a Orihime pero…bueno ya que, también quiero decir de que si piensan que cambie mucho a Rukia me lo digan porque no tenia intención alguna de cambiarle.

Shini: Te inspiraste ¿no? Bueno… con lo de Orihime agrego porque a esta idiota se le va a olvidar, que no hay nada en contra del Ichihime pero…

Angel: Cierto, tampoco soy partidaria del IshiHime pero me pareció adecuando incluir un poco en este fic…

Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Review por favor.

Cualquier critica, sugerencia o chocolate será aceptado. XD

Bye, bye!


End file.
